Blessing In Disguise (Freed Version)
by Hime Jigoku
Summary: Lucy has a one night stand that goes horrible wrong. Now she has to try and make it work with a guy she hardly knows. For TheBlackSeaReaper
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: TheBlackSeaReaper: sorry again that it took me longer than what I first told you. Here is the first chapter I hope you like it, can't wait for your feedback.**

**Thanks for reading everyone.**

Blessing in Disguise

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter One

Lucy was exhausted and on her way home to take a nice long hot shower and go to bed. Team Natsu had just gotten back from completing their first s class mission with all of them being s class mages. The master had sent them to take down a powerful dark guild along with Laxus and the Thunder Tribe. The request took a couple weeks to complete but in Lucy's mind the money was well worth it. She would have enough money to pay at least three months rent and have enough money left over for the other essentials she would need.

Over the past couple weeks Team Natsu got closer to Laxus and the Thunder Tribe. Lucy found that she enjoyed the conversations that Freed and her had. Laxus and Bickslow were not as bad as they seemed to be, both males could be sweet when they wanted to be. She enjoyed talking make up and fashion with Evergreen. She was going to miss them since everything was going to go back to normal.

Lucy was about to open the door to her apartment when she heard two sets of feet approaching her. She turned around and a smile graced her face when she saw who it was. Laxus was approaching Lucy with a smirk on his face while Freed gave her a kind smile.

"Blondie, we are having a party tomorrow night to celebrate the mission's completion and you are going," Laxus said in a cocky tone. Lucy glared at the massive man for a split second.

"Who is we and would it kill you to ask rather than demand it from me?" asked Lucy a little irritated. She was starting to grow very annoyed with the blonde haired dragon slayer. For the past week or so all the man had been doing was demanding things from her which always lead to breaking up fights between Natsu, Gray, and Laxus. Luckily no one got badly hurt.

"You're my girl. I shouldn't have to ask," Laxus said while shrugging his shoulders. Lucy rolled her eyes at the man in front of her.

"Laxus, how many times do I have to remind you that we are not dating?!" Lucy yelled out in frustrated. For the past three days Laxus has been asking her out on dates but she always told him no. That did not stop him from saying that Lucy was his though. It made Lucy want to punch the dragon slayer right in the nose but she always held herself back.

"Lucy, will you please come to the party?" Freed finally spoke. He had been watching the two's exchange quietly until now when he realized both mages were going to be stubborn. He mostly just watched Lucy. Over the past two weeks of working with the blonde woman he had felt his affections grow for the girl. He had just worked up enough nerve to ask her out when Laxus came out and announced that he had an interest in the celestial mage. Everyone in both groups was shocked and seeing how the green haired man looked up to Laxus he decided to just burry his feelings deep down.

"Since you asked so nicely Freed I will go. Thanks for inviting me," said Lucy looking at him and giving him a smile that made his heart skip a beat. It was those kinds of smiles that made everything worthwhile.

"It is nothing really," Freed said while turning away so she would not see the blush on his cheeks. He was over ecstatic that she would be going to their celebration. He was unsure whether she would actually accept since all he ever saw her drink was her strawberry milk shakes.

"Where will it be at?"

"It will be hosted at Laxus' house."

"I don't know where Laxus lives," Lucy said the smile leaving her face.

"Freed and I will meet you at your house at six, so make sure you are ready by then," said Laxus breaking into the conversation. He was a little annoyed that Lucy could talk so easily with Freed while everything he seemed to say made her mad.

"Alright that sounds good. I'll see you two tomorrow then. Goodnight," Lucy said smiling again. She was excited about going to the party, especially if Freed was going to be there. She enjoyed the conversations they had on the mission and she was hopping that they could continue.

"Goodnight," both men said back to the busty blonde woman. She gave them both one last smile before she walked into her house. The dragon slayer and rune mage did not head back to Laxus' house until they heard Lucy lock her front door. Once they made sure she was safe they turned and walked away. They walked in silence almost all the way back until Laxus spoke, asking a question that Freed was not expecting to hear.

"What are your feelings toward Blondie?" Laxus was sure that Freed had some type of feelings for the blonde woman just like he did, but he wanted to ask to make sure. Freed knew he could never fully lie to the dragon slayer that he looked up to so he decided to tell part of the truth.

"I have feelings for her, but I will not pursue her," was all Freed said. How was he supposed to tell his best friend, the man he looked up to that he had fallen in love with the woman he liked in a matter of two weeks? He could not do that to Laxus, so he would keep his feelings buried deep down.

Laxus just nodded at the words that left the green haired man's mouth. He knew that the green haired man was not coming completely open about his feelings for Lucy, but he will not push him into talking. He saw the way Freed looked at the woman; Freed was in love with her. The problem was that Laxus had fallen in love with the blonde haired woman as well and he could not just let her go.


	2. Authors Note

Alright the poll is closed! I would like to thank everyone for voting! Celestial Dragon won the poll with 13 voted. Gajeel's story came in close second with 12 votes. I will have the next chapter for Celestial Dragon up soon.

I am hopping though after this month I will have more time to put toward writing so I will be able to go back to writing on all my stories.

Skylar if you see this I think you should post your story. Who cares if it was my idea, if it has inspired you to write your own version of the story than you should go for it. I would love to read it. Everyone had a different view in how things are and the events that take place. I write the things that spark my interest and post them of fan fiction so that I can get pointers and get my confidence up in writing.

That goes for everyone else too. If you want to take one of my stories and do your own thing with it, then go for it. Just let me know because I would love to ready them!

Thank you everyone!


End file.
